


We're Wolves

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Veterinarian!Asami, Werewolves, werewolf!korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: "We're real. We're wolves. We're werewolves."The last thing Korra expected to find was a woman in the middle of the forest. The second to last thing she expected to find was another werewolf. What will become of Korra when she puts her own life at risk for this mysterious woman?





	1. Chapter 1

[Korra’s POV]

The dense foliage around you blurs as you feel your lungs burn and your legs stretch. Each stride seems to be easier as your body gets used to the form you’re in. Your breathing gradually gets heavier as you weave your way deeper into the forest.

You don’t usually do this, but something seems to have drawn you into the forest today. It’s not the first time you’ve done this with the sun still high, but it does make you feel slightly uneasy. It’s always easier, safer, doing this when the sun is long gone and the moon is high. When the forest is dark, when other beasts are out and about.

You don’t know how long you run for, but eventually you slow and settle into a light trot. Your paws land lightly and your breathing gradually returns to normal. The wind tickles your whiskers and wet nose, until something lingers. Or someone. Someone’s scent travels from up wind, which you don’t expect, not this deep into the forest.

Your curiosity gets the better of you and you walk towards the scent. It’s not long before you see a silhouette of a tall figure in the distance. You crouch and your paws lightly hit the ground, making sure to not make a noise. Once you close the distance, you see her.

She’s definitely not what you had expected to find in the middle of the forest, but you don’t mind. You know it’s risky, but you circle around to see her face. She’s absolutely stunning. Tall with fair skin. Her features soft, but also defined at the same time. Her long raven hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, swaying softly with each step she takes. In her hand is a woven basket full of different plants. You watch as she bends down and inspects some plant, eventually plucking it and adding it to whatever she had foraged already.

Although her steps are graceful, she’s loud. With each step leaves crunch and sticks snap under her feet. She hums a soothing melody to herself, completely unaware of being followed.

You know it’s weird, probably crossing some invisible line, but you can’t bring yourself to leave. You don’t want to return to your run. You want to stay to observe this woman, to continue to take in her intoxicating scent. Something about her draws you close, makes you curious.

You’re so focused on her, that you don’t catch the scent of a creature stalking her from downwind. You’re relaxed without reason until you see something in the corner of your eye. It looked like fur, but you’re not sure.

You lower yourself completely to the ground, ready to pounce if needed. And needed you are. As the woman is bent over a patch of flowers, the creature slinks out of the shadows. Your nose twitches and your body tenses as the pitch black wolf gets closer and closer. You know him. You know what he’s done and what he’s capable of. A part of you wants to run, knowing the strength of the other in front of you. But the other part of you wants, no, needs to protect this woman.

And that’s what you do.

You leap from your hiding spot and bare your teeth at the wolf in front of you. You hear the woman squeal and the basket being dropped behind you. But your gaze never leaves the red eyes in front of you.

The wolf snarls and it’s ears point forward. He’s taking on a dominant stance, trying to cause you to cower and submit. Instead you bare your teeth, your ears point forward and your fur stands on end.

It feels as if time freezes as you stare at one another. You’re both weighing your options. Both waiting for the other to yield or attack.

He makes the first move, his claws dig into the dirt, propelling him towards you. But you’re quick to react. You collide with force in the middle, jaws snapping, claws swiping. You feel a hot burn in your shoulder when his fangs dig into you, but you know that you’ve also hurt him. You feel the warmth on your claws as they dig through his chest.

You can’t back down now. You know that if you do, he won’t stop. He’s ruthless. He’s deadly. So you keep fighting. Your back legs give out and he’s atop you. He’s snapping at your throat, but you’re able to hold him at bay and eventually kick him off you.

You circle one another, but you see his focus falter. He glances towards the woman who’s surprisingly still on the ground, watching things unfold. His stance changes and he’s sprinting towards the woman. You don’t think you’ve ever moved as fast as you do in that moment. You leap onto his back, claws digging into his back and teeth clamping down into the nape of his neck. The taste of iron fills your mouth as the wolf below you collapses. He squirms beneath you, trying to get up. You growl at him and bite down harder, needing him to fully submit.

Finally his ears fall back against his head and he whimpers in pain and submission.

You let go of him and jump off, placing yourself between him and the woman. You bare your teeth and stand in a defensive position as he glares at you, but then sprints away into the forest.

You look back and your eyes meet the woman’s. She still seems to be shocked, either in awe or fear. It seems to be the former though as she stands and takes a careful step towards you. She holds out her hand to you, allowing you to sniff it and then nuzzle it with your snout. She smiles down at you as her hand bravely strokes you between the ears.

You hold back a content hum. But then you realize something now that the adrenaline seems to have slowed and the need to protect is gone, you feel dizzy and your vision blurs. Her face merging with the green foliage behind her. You collapse onto your side, your body throbbing and in pain. You blink rapidly and attempt to shake your head, trying to regain focus. As soon as you try to stand again, your legs give out once more.

Your body shivers as you feel a slender hand thread through the fur on your head and down your back. It’s careful, soft, calculated. You want to lift your head, but you can’t. Eventually darkness falls upon you, even with the sun still high in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. I'm actually surprised to see that so many people are happy for another Werewolf AU. I mean there are a lot of them out there and some really great ones! So hopefully this one can hold it's own compared to them.

[Asami’s POV]

“Holy shit. That’s one huge wolf,” Bolin says in awe.

“Yeah. Just help me get her on the stretcher. We need to get her to the shelter as soon as possible.”

Her wounds are deep and her breathing is heavy. You’re still replaying the scene that had unfolded right before you moments ago. The way the wolf had intersected the other wolf and protected you. The way it seemed to look at you, as if begging for help when it had realized that it was hurt.

“This thing really saved you?” Mako asks, his voice laced with skepticism. He still helps you and Bolin slide the wolf onto the animal stretcher though.

“I think so.” You tighten the straps around the animal and then stand. Bolin and Mako grab onto the stretcher’s handle and begin dragging it along the ground, the wolf much too large to carry. “She stopped another wolf… that’s how she got hurt.”

“Maybe it was a territory thing. I doubt she had any sense to actually protect you,” Mako suggests.

“You didn’t see her. She looked straight at me after. She even allowed me to pet her.”

“That’s amazing,” Bolin says, looking over his shoulder at you with awe in his eyes.

“I know.”

“Well let’s get her back quick and you can patch her up.”

At least Bolin believes you, unlike his brother.

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

Your body screams in pain as you try to lift yourself. You’re covered in a blanket and bandages stick awkwardly to your body, some falling over your smooth skin. You rub your eyes with the heels of your palms, taking in your situation.

You’re locked in a cage. It’s dark, the only light filling the room is the soft moonlight filtering in from a few windows. It doesn’t matter though, since you’re able to see well even in pitch black. You can make out the medical table and some of the supplies easily. It seems that you’re in some type of animal shelter or hospital.

You grunt as you sit up, lucky that the cage you’re in is huge. Your nimble fingers push up the lock and you climb out, your bare feet hitting the cold tiled floor, sending a chill up your spine. You grab the blanket and wrap it around your bare body. You look around for supplies to cover the wounds that are still healing. You know it will take longer to heal than usual due to them being inflicted by another wolf. But still will heal faster than any human would.

You find what you need and pull yourself onto the table. You let the blanket fall around your waist as you take in your wounds. You have a gaping wound on your right shoulder. A gash runs horizontal over your stomach, seemingly the wound to have caused most of the blood loss which caused you to pass out. Another gash is on your left forearm. You don’t see it, but you can feel the wound running over your left eye as well. It wasn’t as deep though, already healing well.

You begin to wrap your stomach wound with the gauze, you hold back a wince with each turn. Finally you tuck it in, holding it in place. You then grab some more gauze and tape to cover the wound on your arm and shoulder. As you place the last piece of tape on the wound, your body tenses at the scent filling your nose. You then hear footsteps and a racing heartbeat behind you.

“Put your hands up,” you hear in a stern tone. “I d-don’t know what you’re doing here, but you better get out.”

You don’t want to cause more problems for this woman. But you also know that you don’t want to reveal yourself to her either.

“I’m not here to cause trouble,” you say as assuring as possible with your hands in the air.

“Then why break in? There’s no money here.”

“Just needed supplies.”

“What?”

“I got hurt. Needed to cover the wounds.”

Suddenly the lights are turned on and you’re forced to blink multiple times to get used to the brightness. You hear her breath catch and you turn your head to look back at her over your shoulder. She’s got a shocked and confused expression on her face, a baseball bat in her hands.

“T-the wolf…. She’s gone,” is the only thing she’s able to stutter out.

You follow her gaze to the open cage and then back to her. It’s as if you can see the cogs turning in her head as she’s trying to piece everything together. And it’s evident when she does. She’s looking at the blanket around your waist, your dark brown hair, your sky blue eyes. The bat drops to the ground, the clanging of the metal hitting the floor fills the room. Her hand goes up and covers her mouth, muffling a gasp.

“Okay, so I can explain.” You stand up and groan as the blanket falls to the floor. You bend over, wincing at the pain, to get the blanket and cover yourself again. “I let the wolf go and stole her blanket… and your supplies,” you try, but know she’s already put two and two together.

“And you just so happen to have the same wounds as the wolf I just helped.”

“Yes,” you say unconvincingly.

The woman runs a hand through her thick hair and it gives you a chance to take in her appearance. She’s in a loose fitting tank top and short shorts, obviously her sleepwear. You can’t help but bite your lower lip as you take in all of the exposed skin and her face free of makeup. She’s so beautiful and you want to slap yourself for thinking about that at this moment. You should be trying to talk yourself out of this, but instead you’re awestruck by this woman.

The woman sighs and she leans back against the counter behind her. “So are we just going to stand here and you keep telling me stupid lies… or will you just tell me truly what you are? Because I’m pretty sure I know, although I didn’t think they were real.”

You squint your eyes, trying to figure out if you want to say it aloud, but you decide it’s just pointless not to.

“We’re real. We’re wolves. We’re werewolves,” you say jokingly and smile that crooked smile of yours at her.

She actually giggles at this and you smile even more.

“Wow. Do all werewolves make awful puns?”

“Only me,” you say proudly, still happy that you were able to make her laugh.

“So the wolf you saved me from… was that a werewolf too?”

You nod, surprised how well this woman is taking the news of werewolves being real. “His name’s Amon. He’s kinda the worst.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s just bad. You shouldn’t have been walking in the woods alone like that.”

She looks at you as she thinks of what to say and then nods. “I usually go out with one of my assistants, but they were both out shopping for supplies. Which you happened to use and do an awful job of.”

She’s walking towards you and you take a step back in reaction. It’s the first time you’ve really backed down from someone except your father. He’s the alpha of your pack, but eventually you’d be taking his place. Hopefully no time soon, but eventually.

“Let me fix it.” She looks at you, her eyes caring. “At least take it as thanks for saving me.”

You worry your lower lip and then nod. You take a seat back on the medical table and lower the blanket without shame. You watch her slender fingers, the fingers that had once threaded through your fur, now undoing the wrapping you had done. She throws the bandages into the trash and applies some cream to the wound. She then wraps it with a new wrap. She works in silence, re-bandaging your other wounds. She catches you off guard when she runs the back of her fingers over your cheek.

“So werewolves heal faster than humans and other animals?”

“What?” you ask confused and still flustered.

“Your wounds. They’ve already healed a great deal. The one over your eye is almost completely healed,” she points out.

“Oh… yeah. I would have healed faster, but since another wolf hurt me… it takes longer to heal,” you explain.

“That’s interesting.”

“Uh, I guess.”

She laughs softly. “Sorry. Just nerding out on you.”

You watch as a blush covers her cheeks and you smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure," you say hesitantly.

"Why did you save me? Why involve yourself?"

You chuckle at this, as if the answer were obvious. "I wasn't going to just let another wolf hurt and innocent person."

You omit the fact that you felt drawn to protect her. That your instincts told you that she was someone special to you. You're not sure what it means, but it's something. 

"I guess that does make sense. But thank you, again."

“I’m Korra by the way,” you introduce realizing that you hadn't exchanged names.

“Asami.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

She furrows her brow, not expecting the comment. Her cheeks are flushed more.

“Thanks,” she says softly. “I, um. I think it would be best if you stay here to heal properly.”

“I was actually going to try and find a place to stay in the area, but if you’re offering for me to stay here... then definitely.”

“Why were you planning to stay? You must have a home to return to?,” she asks confused.

“Amon and his pack are probably still in the area and I want to make sure you’re safe,” you confess.

“That’s sweet of you.”

You smile at her as her cheeks flush once again. You know that you’re blushing too, but luckily your dark skin hides it.

“Let’s get you some clothes and I’ll show you to the guest room.”

Asami takes your hand and guides you to a stairwell. She then stops in one bedroom to grab you some clothes.

“Sweatpants and a t-shirt okay?” she asks as she hands them to you.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. This one is my room and the room to the left down the hall is the guest room. The bathroom is the door across from the guest room,” she explains. “If you need anything just let me know. The kitchen is downstairs. Feel free to take anything you’d like.”

“Cool. Thanks again.”

She chuckles at you and shakes her head. “No need to thank me this much. It’s really the least I could do.”

You scratch the back of your neck awkwardly as you nod. “Well, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight, Korra.”

Asami shuts the door softly and you let out a long sigh. Why did it feel as if you were meant to be here?


	3. Chapter 3

[Korra’s POV]

You don’t mean to linger in the archway, but you do. You watch as the taller woman moves gracefully through her kitchen. How her hips sway softly to the music and she stirs the contents in the pan. You watch as she puts everything down to quickly throw her hair up into a messy topknot. Some strands of raven hair escape, falling around the nape of her slender neck. Just reaching the collar of the white t-shirt that she has on now, paired with dark jeans that hug her curves.

You don’t expect her to turn and she obviously doesn’t expect you to be there when she squeaks slightly and drops the spatula in her hand. You don’t think twice before you quickly close the space between you two and pick it up for her.

“Sorry,” you apologize as you hand it back to her.

“No it’s okay. I didn’t even know you were there,” she chuckles as she throws the spatula into the sink. “There are eggs and bacon on the pan over there. Help yourself.”

Instead of getting food, you watch as she goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a large carton of orange juice. She places it onto the small dining table that already has four place settings ready.

“Do you like orange juice?”

“Oh, um yeah.” You rub the back of your neck. You want to stop being awkward, but something about this woman makes your confidence walk right out the door.

“Really help yourself. I made plenty.”

You glance back at the pan and want to laugh, but hold it in. You know that you could pretty much eat for a family of ten. Instead you opt to grab two of the plates from the dining table to serve both of you. When you put the plate down just as she’s finished filling the glasses, she smiles at you warmly.

“Thank you.”

You just nod as you sit down, picking up the fork and taking a small bite of scrambled eggs.

“Bolin and Mako will be joining us. They’re usually late risers,” Asami explains, eying the other place settings.

“Are they your assistants?” You remember her mentioning that she has assistants, but she hadn’t specified.

“Mhmm.”

You notice that she hasn’t really eaten much, more just pushing the eggs around on her plate.

“Did you sleep well?” she asks you.

“Yeah,” you say although you’d barely slept. You couldn’t stop worrying about Amon and his pack. Also the fact that you needed to let your own pack know that you were alright too. “Could I maybe borrow your phone after we eat?”

“Of course.”

“Cool.”

You’re not really sure what to say and Asami doesn’t say anything else either. You’re both lost in your own thoughts. It’s not until you hear footsteps on the porch outside and the door opening do you both get pulled back into reality. You tense slightly, until you watch two men stride in, one smiling broadly and the other brooding.

“Gooodddd Morrnniingggg,” the smiling one greets, his voice gradually fading out as he realizes there’s a stranger at the table.

“Who are you?” the taller brooding one asks as he leans against the archway like you had earlier.

“This is Korra. Korra, this is Mako and Bolin,” Asami introduces.

You make a small wave. “Hiya.”

“Breakfast is on the stove, boys.”

“Thanks, Sami!” Bolin thanks as he bounds over to get food. Mako is much slower, keeping an eye on Korra as he goes to get food.

“Sorry,” Asami apologizes softly. “They’re not used to company… other than new patients, which are usually animals.”

“I mean technicallyyyy,” you joke.

She giggles at this and reaches across the table to place a hand on yours. “Speaking of that, how are you holding up?”

“Erm, mainly all healed up to be honest.”

“Really!?”

“Yeah. I think I need my stomach rebandaged, but other than that I’m good.”

“I’m glad to hear.” She draws her hand away when she notices the boys coming back. You instantly miss the warmth of the touch. “After you make the call I can redo it for you.”

You nod. “Thanks.”

“This looks great, Sami.” Bolin shoves a full slice of bacon into his mouth and groans happily.

“Bo’s right. Thanks, Asami,” Mako adds. He then turns to you. “What brings you to Makapu?”

“How do you know I’m not from around here?”

Mako laughs. “Makapu is ninety percent wildlife and the other ten percent we know.”

“I, um, was just traveling. I was up visiting family at the Northern Water Tribe and then decided to travel a bit.” You’re not completely lying, which is good.

“And Makapu was really a place you wanted to travel to?”

“In all honesty, no. It just kind of happened.” You glance across the table at Asami, who seems to understand you without much else.

“Mako, how bout you stop interrogating her and let her eat her breakfast.”

“I’m not interrogating. I’m ju-” He stops talking when he notices the glare Asami is shooting him.

“She’s fine. She stayed her last night and everything’s still in place. So stop being so on edge.”

“Soooo, Sami,” Bolin interjects. “Did you get the herbs and plants you needed yesterday?”

“Most of them. Thumper should be happy because I was able to find some wild broccoli flowers for him. I also was able to get a small pumpkin for Beau’s stomach and then a good amount of herbs.”

“That’s good. What do you have left to find?”

“We need mushrooms for Chip and Dale.”

You listen to the conversation, but have a confused look on your face, which Asami catches.

“We run an animal shelter for wild animals. We rehabilitate them and then let them back into the wild. Thumper is the European rabbit, Beau’s a coyote, and Chip and Dale are chipmunks,” Asami explains. “I needed to get a few things for each of them, but I still need a few other things for the other animals.”

“What, so is this like an organic shelter or something?”

The other three at the table laugh at this and you glance around, finding yourself slightly embarrassed.

“No. Asami just thinks natural remedies can be really useful, especially when combined with modern medicine and practices,” Mako chuckles.

“Oh. That’s actually really cool.”

Asami smiles at this and a subtle, pink tinge fills her cheeks. “It’s effective and also is good to use especially since the animals won’t be able to have access to the medicine once they’re back in the wild. I don’t want to compromise their systems when we’re trying to return them to the wild.”

“It also saves money,” Bolin adds.

You chuckle at this.

“That is true,” Asami agrees. “But it looks like everyone’s done. I can take care of the dishes if you two go start working. Korra, here’s my phone.” She holds out her cellphone to you and you take it gratefully.

“Thanks. I’m gunna go take it outside.”

She nods at you as she gathers the dishes.

* * *

“Hey, Dad.”

“Korra! Thank god. Why didn’t you call earlier. Your mom and I have been worried to death. Unalaq said that you had already left and were traveling through Equalist territory!” your father’s voice booms.

“Dad, calm down. I’m safe. But yeah, I did kind of run into Amon.”

“What?! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he horriedly asks.

“We may have had a little scuffle. I definitely bested him though… but kind of got some help from this vet and she may or may not have found out about… the whole um, werewolf thing.”

“Korra!”

“She’s safe though!” you blurt. “She hasn’t told anyone and she actually helped dress my wounds. She’s super nice and offered me shelter.”

“You should come home before you get into more trouble.”

“I don’t think I can,” you mutter.

“What do you mean?”

“Uncle Unalaq told me more about Amon. He’s been kidnapping women in the area and doing horrible things to them. He needs to be stopped.”

“That’s not your problem, Korra.”

“It is when Asami could be hurt,” you snap.

“Asami?” your father questions. “The woman who has helped you?”

“Yes, her.”

There was silence for a long moment before your father clears his throat and speaks. “What’s so special about this woman that you’re willing to try to take down the local Alpha?”

“I’m not really sure. I was drawn to her scent when I was in the forest and the longer I’m around her the longer I want to stay,” you confess.

“Do you think you’ve met your true mate?”

Your eyes widen at this. “What, no. I mean why- no,” you splutter. “She’s just intriguing. I wouldn’t say that she’s my true mate though.”

“Even though it's rare, it is a possibility. Wolves can be attracted to humans as well, not just their own kind. When Kya met Lin, she talked about this inexplicable draw towards her. It’s not as strong and as blatant as a mate’s scent when both are wolves, but it’s still there.”

“How am I supposed to know if it is?”

“I don’t know, Korra. I’m sorry.”

“All I know is that I want her safe, so that means stopping Amon and his pack,” you say.

“Even at the risk of your own safety?” your father presses.

“Yes.”

“I can send others to help you or you can ask your Uncle for assistance. Do you know how many run with Amon?”

“Uncle Unalaq said that it’s not many. Most were deserters or banished from other packs.”

“I’ll send Hasook and Ashuna to you then.”

“Dad, let me see if I can figure out how to do this without getting more involved.” You know that your father would rather you have support, but you also don’t want anyone getting hurt on your behalf.

“Fine,” he huffs. “But if you need help with anything, call.”

“Of course.”

“Be strong, Korra. This will be a good test for you.” Your father pauses, before adding, “Be careful with Asami, too. Don’t rush into something unless you’re positive she is your mate.”

“I wasn’t even thinking she was my mate until you said anything,” you chuckle.

“Well be smart.”

“Of course. Love you, Dad. Tell mom that I’m doing well.”

“I will. Love you too, Snow Bunny.”

You just groan at the nickname and hang up the phone. You go to open the door, but stop when you hear Mako saying your name on the other side.

“I know enough that she’s not a threat to me,” you hear Asami counter.

“She’s a stranger, Asami! And you let her sleep in the shelter… in your home.”

“If she wanted me hurt, she could have already let that happen.”

“What does that mean? Could let what happen?”

You hear Asami gasp. “It just means that she could have done anything last night and she didn’t.”

“That’s not what you said.”

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. I trust her, so please lay off,” Asami says sounding exasperated.

“Bo, what do you think?” Mako asks him.

“She seems fine to me.”

You hear Mako scoff and his footsteps coming towards the door. You move to the side and lean against the house as if you hadn’t just heard the whole argument.

He rushes by you without acknowledging you.

You raise a brow and then head in to find Asami alone in the medical room. It looks like she’s taking inventory, a clipboard in her hands and marking things down. She’s got a lab coat on and wearing glasses, which causes your breath to hitch when she looks up at you. She smiles softly and places the clipboard down with the pen.

“All set?” she asks.

“Yeah. Thank you.” You hand the phone back to her and glance around, looking for Bolin. “Everything okay? I just saw Mako storming off.”

Asami sighs. “Yeah, just a little disagreement.”

“Where’s Bolin?”

“He went outside to feed the animals.” You watch as Asami grabs some gauze wrap and then motions for the table. “Let’s take a look at that wound.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

You jump onto the table, much more limber than last night.

Your stomach tenses when Asami’s fingers grasp the hem of your shirt.

“May I?”

You just nod and allow her to lift the shirt off of you. You hadn’t been embarrassed last night, but this time around you can feel your cheeks blushing. The fact that Asami could be your true mate has your heart racing and your stomach fluttering. You wonder if you’d be feeling this way if your father hadn’t mentioned it. You’re wondering if Asami feels as flustered as you do. And you get your answer when Asami’s eyes flit to your bare breasts for just a moment and then jump right back down to the gauze that she’s unwrapping. Her cheeks are a furious rouge and you can’t help but feel happy that she’s just as flustered as you.

“It looks so much better,” she says as her fingers run lightly over the areas that are now completely healed. “It looks like it will be done healing by tonight.”

“Yeah probably.”

“Accelerated healing must really have its perks,” she giggles to herself. “If you hadn’t been hurt by another werewolf how fast would that have healed?”

“Probably in a couple of hours.”

“Wow.” She looks up at you with awe. “That’s truly amazing.”

You smile at her and nod. “Definitely a perk when I was a kid. One time I broke my arm when I fell from a tree and it only took four days to heal fully.”

“You must have been quite the troublemaker,” Asami teases as she finishes wrapping your stomach.

“I was.” She looks up at you and you flash her a quick wink.

Her cheeks flush even more and she giggles. She hands you the shirt and you quickly throw it back on.

“I really need to get my clothes.”

“Where are they? If they’re in another town I can drive you back.”

You scratch the back of your head as you shake it. “I left a bag in the middle of the woods. Yesterday I had just meant to go for a run and then I ran into you. I never really intended to stop here.”

“Oh, right. Well I can help you get your stuff and then you can be on your way if you’re feeling better. I mean you could stay a bit longer until you’re fully healed though,” Asami offers.

“I’d actually like that.”

Asami’s eyes widen just a bit. “Really?”

You nod. “I’d really like that. How bout you grab that cute little basket of yours and we can forage on the way to my bag?”

“That sounds like a plan,” Asami says with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

[Asami’s POV]

It’s fairly quiet as you trail behind Korra. She had said that her bag was in the forest, but you hadn’t expected such a hike. You can already feel your legs dragging a bit and your breath getting heavier. But this is the least of your problems. You can’t stop thinking about her. You can’t stop thinking about what Mako had been saying. You can’t stop thinking about what you had seen yesterday. You can’t stop thinking about all of the things she had told you yesterday.

Werewolves. They were real. And one was walking right in front of you. One was wearing your clothes and leading you through a forest. A werewolf, a monster of legends. Something so dangerous and frightening. Yet that was the last thing you thought Korra was. Sure, she had beaten that other werewolf, but that was to protect you. To protect a human over her own kind.

Korra, the woman who became flustered at times and then caused you to get flustered right back. The woman who had been so grateful and polite when accepting your help. The woman who was curious about you and praised you for doing the work that you love.

But then again, should you be trusting her so easily? What if Mako was right? What if she was dangerous and you were making the wrong decision? You pushed these negative thoughts to the side though once the dark skinned woman looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly at you. Malicious was the last thing you would describe Korra as. She just radiated safety and trust. You felt as if you could rely on her, as if you wanted to rely on her. Something that made your stomach twist a bit considering that you'd always been on your own. Always made choices for yourself. Always independent.

“I think we’re almost there.”

“Okay.”

Korra stops when she hears your breathlessness.

“Sorry, I hadn’t realized that I had run so far.”

“No it’s okay. I’ve found some good things along the way,” you say as you hold up your full basket.

“Oh, that’s good!” she says happily. You watch as she scrunches up her nose and sniffs the air. “My bag is really close. Stay right here.”

Before you can protest, Korra’s gone. Her movements a blur and all you hear is the soft rustling of leaves. You wait a minute before she bursts through the bushes with a crooked smile.

“Got it!” She holds up a black duffle bag triumphantly. “Now back to your place?”

“So running fast, also a thing werewolves can do along with accelerated healing.”

Korra chuckles. “You going to write a book about me or something?”

“Maybe,” you tease. But in all honesty, you have been taking notes on Korra. Taking notes on her healing abilities and now making a mental note of her enhanced physical abilities. “What else is special about you?”

“Um, heightened senses, strength, stamina.” Korra squints her eyes slightly as she thinks of other things. “Ability to transform into a scary monster.”

“More like an adorable, but really big dog.”

Korra raises her brows at you and nudges her shoulder against yours as you walk. “I let you pet me once and that was cause I was hurt. Which was because I beat up another big bad wolf. With red demon eyes too!”

You laugh at this. “Okay okay. You’ve got me on that. Buuuut, I think you kind of enjoyed me petting you.”

“Oh really? And why’s that?”

“You made this like… humming noise. I’m not really sure how to explain it.”

“I did that out loud?” Korra blurts out in surprise.

“Yeah. Like a rumbling from your chest.”

“Oh.”

“Why is that not normal?” you ask.

“No it’s normal. When a wolf does that it means that we’re like really really happy... usually.”

You smile wide at hearing this. “So you did like me petting you, even if it was for a split second.”

“I-I guess,” she admits softly.

“Well I mean I could do it again.” You reach up, your fingers just brushing against the back of her ear before she swats it away with a chuckle.

“Don’t you dare,” she practically growls.

Your stomach flips a little after hearing her voice and you drop your hand.

“Moody… noted,” you teasingly mutter to yourself.

“I’m not moody,” Korra pouts.

You glance over at her and she’s got this puppy-dog look on her face and your heart melts. You make a mental note to never get in a fight with her because she will win every time with that face.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” she questions with mock innocence.

“Oh you know what look.”

“This one?” She pushes her lower lip out more and leans closer to you.

You playfully shove her shoulder. “Yes that one.”

“What, too cute for you?”

“Maybe,” you say softly under your breath at a level a normal person wouldn’t be able to hear.

Korra leans close and you’re able to feel hear breath brush against your neck.

“I heard that. Werewolf ears, remember?”

“Right.” You know you’re blushing, so to hide it you walk further in front of her.

You don’t get the chance to cover your blush though because Korra does a little burst of speed and starts walking backwards in front of you. She smiles at you and then abruptly stops, causing you to too.

“You blush a lot,” she points out in an even tone. “It’s cute.”

You roll your eyes and push past her.

“I guess we’ll just have to keep out cute-ing one another!”


	5. Chapter 5

[Korra POV]

“I don’t think I’d ever be able to out cute you,” you say without thinking.

You hold back your chuckle as she stumbles with her footing a bit.

You’ve already said she’s cute, so you see no reason to stop complimenting her now.

“Seriously. You’re wicked cute, but also really beautiful and intelligent at the same time.”

You don’t even realize that this was something that your father had told you to do once when you were young. He told you that honesty would be the best way to court someone and it seems that you’re testing that now, even if not consciously.

She actually scoffs at the compliments though.

“Flattery only gets you so far, Korra.”

You step closer to her.

“And how far will it get me with you?”

She turns around, looking surprised at your forwardness.

“Is that your goal? Save the damsel in distress and become the hero and then sleep with her?”

You’re now the one with the look of surprise on your face. “What?! No!”

“Whatever, Korra.”

You stare stunned as Asami strides away from you. You hadn’t meant to come off like that at all. You had thought that you had been harmlessly flirting with her. Had you read the signs wrong? You definitely thought that she had been flirting with you too. But maybe you had taken it too far. You had entered her personal space, had made a somewhat suggestive comment.

You contemplate running after her, apologizing, but you don’t. You just let out a long sigh and try to not sulk like a kicked puppy as you continue to walk slowly.

An idea does come to you though. You lift your head up and sniff the air. You know that it’s fall and most of the flowers are dead, but maybe you can find something that looks decent. Luckily it’s not hard for your nose to pick up the fragrant smell of some wildflowers. You throw your bag over your shoulder and run towards the source of the scent, growing stronger and stronger with each step.

You reach an area of white wildflowers growing between some trees. You pluck them quickly and then sniff for another scent. Again you catch a new smell. It’s similar to the white wildflowers except for a subtle bitterness. You also catch the scent of other wolves. It’s stale, lingering in the air. It’d obviously been some time since they passed through here, but your muscles still tighten and you’re more aware of your surroundings.

You move quickly to find the flowers, not wanting to get into another scuffle. This time you find cosmos blooming. They’re in three different shades; white, light pink, and dark pink. You make sure to take your time plucking the most vibrant of them. You arrange the flowers into a small bouquet and you smile to yourself. It seems to be a good way to apologize to Asami.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

You thread your hand through your hair as you walk into the kitchen. When you got back to the shelter, you had gone straight up to your room in frustration. Not at Korra, but at yourself for reacting so strongly. You’re not really sure why you had stormed off, but you had. You had left Korra in the middle of the woods without an explanation. So to try and make it better, you go down early to see what’s in the kitchen and if you can make something special for dinner.

But you stop when you see a small vase with wildflowers in it. The array is beautiful and you walk towards the dining table. You lean down, taking in the fresh aromatic scent. Maybe Bolin had picked them to try to brighten your day. You smile at the sweet gesture.

Before you know it, you’ve got quite the meal going. There’s vegetables and chicken in the oven roasting. On top of that, wild rice is boiling away on the stove. Although it’s a simple meal, it’s still flavourful and healthy at the same time.

You sit patiently at the dining table and scroll through Facebook on your phone. It’s mindless and something to do to pass the time until everything’s done. You glance up when you hear footsteps and see Bolin pulling out a chair and taking a seat across from you.

“Hey,” he says, sounding tired after a long day of work. He had covered for Mako for half the day until his brother had finally returned. Luckily less broody.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” you say. “Also thanks for picking the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

He looks at you curiously. “I didn’t pick those.”

“Oh.”

You look at him and worry your lower lip. If he hadn’t, maybe Mako. You almost laugh at yourself for thinking that. He would never pick flowers. But that only left Korra. Had she really gone out of her way to find wildflowers in the middle of fall? And if she had, why?

“They are really pretty,” Bolin says, bringing you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah they are. Is Mako joining us?”

“I doubt it. He just needs some space right now. He’ll probably scrounge around our cabin and find something to eat.”

“I don’t get why he’s so paranoid.”

“Asami, we lived on the streets when we were kids. Trusting people isn’t really our forte.”

“You’re fine with her.”

Bolin shrugs. “My brother and I are different people.”

Asami nods and gets up when the timer goes off. She pulls the pan from the oven and slides the rice off of the hot burner onto a cool one.

“Can you set the table? I’m going to go get Korra.”

“Yeah, sure.”

You take in a deep breath as you walk up the stairs. You can’t help but worry that Korra may be mad at you. Which wouldn’t be surprising considering that you had stormed away from her without really explaining why. But the thing is, is that you don’t know why you did yourself. So how would you even explain that to her?

You finally make it down the hall and see that the guest door is shut. You raise your hand to knock, but then lower it when you feel a knot in your stomach. You’re not sure why you’re so nervous, but you are. You wring your hands in front of yourself and lean forward, your forehead resting against the door. You close your eyes and steady your breathing, trying to build up enough courage to knock.

But your indecisiveness doesn’t matter when the door is pulled open and you fall forward. Your breath hitches when you feel two hands on your shoulders, steadying you. Once again you feel your cheeks burning and you can’t bring yourself to lift your head to look Korra in the eye.

“Hey,” Korra says softly, her arms lowering to her sides.

“Hi,” you mumble.

“Um, did you need something?”

“I…” You finally lift your head and smile nervously at Korra. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Oh. Cool. It smells really good.”

You both stare at one another for a moment, not really knowing what to say. But suddenly both of you have the urge to speak at once.

“I’m so-”

“Korra, I-”

You both stop once you realize you both want to speak.

Korra chuckles and motions to you. “Go ahead.”

You let out a heavy sigh. It’s now or never. “I’m sorry for earlier today. I don’t know why I reacted like that.”

Korra shakes her head. “No, I should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have said what I had said. I just thought…” Korra’s voice trails off and you look at her curiously.

“Thought what?”

“Um,” she starts as she scratches the back of her neck.

Your eyes fall upon her flexing bicep, now being shown off by the tight tank top she’s wearing, something the loose t-shirts you had given her had usually covered.

“I just thought you might… maybe be interested in me, but I guess I read that wrong. Which is cool. I mean we don’t really know one another and I also don’t even know if you like women… or werewolves in all honesty,” she chuckles softly as she finishes her very honest, but endearing confession.

“Korra, I-”

“I also didn’t mean to come off as just trying to sleep with you either. That really wasn’t my intention at all!” Korra blurts, interrupting you.

“I can see that now and I don’t know why my mind went to that. Why I came to that conclusion and reacted that way. It’s not something I’d usually do.” You worry your lower lip and you avoid eye contact with Korra. “But it’s not that I’m not interested. I am… it’s just...”

“New?” Korra tries to finish for you.

Your gaze returns to meet yours and you nod. “Yeah, new. I haven’t dated a woman before and I also haven’t dated, um, a werewolf… at least not to my knowledge.”

Korra laughs at this. “Well I can totally tone down the flirting and we can take this slow then.”

“Or you could keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll eventually figure out how to react appropriately,” you say somewhat dissing yourself.

“You were doing just fine until you stormed off.”

She’s got that crooked grin on her face and you feel your stomach flutter. You reach out, playfully slapping her arm.

“Dinner’s probably getting cold, let’s go eat.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, and thanks for the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like them,” she says as she follows you down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda split this chapter in two. Next chapter will kind of go into werewolf-y stuff and the lore.


	6. Chapter 6

[Korra POV]

You moan as you take another plentiful bite of food. “I could so get used to eating like this.” You smirk at Asami and she blushes. “This really is so good.”

“MMmm, I second that,” Bolin adds. “But I also have a question.”

“Yeah, Bo?” Asami replies.

“Where’s the wolf, Asami. I thought it’d be here for at least a couple of weeks.”

Asami glances over at you and then back to Bolin. “She didn’t make it,” she lies. “Wounds were too deep and she lost too much blood. Korra helped me take the body to the woods.”

Bolin’s smile falls and he let out a long sigh. “That’s too bad. She was beautiful.”

“She was,” Asami says, not looking at Bolin, but you instead. “But she’s in a better place now.”

“Yeah,” Bolin says sadly.

You hold in your laugh as you shake your head and return your attention to the food in front of you. You don’t do it on purpose, but it seems as if every time you glance up to look at Asami, she’s looking right back at you. Each time both of you blush and you look away. You’ve never felt this fluttering feeling around anyone else. Sure you’ve dated in your past, but they never felt right. The more you saw Asami, the more your father’s words seemed to be possible, to be true. 

You suddenly stand and both Bolin and Asami look at you in surprise. 

“Sorry, can I borrow your phone again?”

“Uh y-yeah,” Asami stutters. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah yeah. I just thought of something and need to call my dad.”

“Okay,” says Asami as she holds her phone out to you. 

You take it, your fingers slightly grazing against hers. Just that simple touch sends jolts of electricity through your whole body, another sign for you to call your father.

“Thanks.”

You force yourself to walk at a reasonable pace to the door, but as soon as you’re outside and the door is shut, you sprint away from the house. You’re lucky that Asami’s carrier seems to be good because you get signal, even at the edge of the woods.

“Hello?”

“Dad.”

“Korra, glad to hear from you. Any updates with Amon?”

“Um, no. That’s not really why I’m calling.”

“Update on Asami?” he asks, a teasing lilt to his voice.

You take in a deep breath. “I think she might be my true mate, but I’m not sure. I mean there’s definitely something between us, but how do I know it’s more than just us being attracted to one another. Like she said that she was interested in me. But also she’s kinda been acting strange... and moody and she even said that herself. She said she was doing things she normally wouldn’t and like, I’m just so confused,” you rush out.

“Wow.” Your father pauses. “Hold on a second, Kor.”

You pace back and forth as you wait for your father. But instead of hearing his voice on the line, you hear a warm, soothing voice.

“Korra?”

“Kya?”

“Hi, dear. Your father said that you’re in quite the dilemma.”

“I guess you could call it that.”

Kya’s warm laughter comes through and your shoulders automatically relax a little bit.

“He said that you think you might have found your true mate, but she’s human.”

“Yeah. I’m not really sure though.”

“Explain to me the first time you met her.”

“I was heading towards Harbor City, but had this weird urge to run. So I shifted and was running through the local forest, until I caught this scent. It was this mixture of lavender, vanilla, and something unique that I can’t really explain.” Your mind goes to Asami and you can’t help but smile. “So I tracked it and found her. I know it sounds creepy, but I watched her for a while. I knew it was weird, but I couldn’t drag myself away from her.”

“Go on.”

“So I wasn’t going to approach. Like I’m pretty sure I would have left, but then another wolf started stalking her. It happened to be Amon and I knew that he’s a stronger wolf, but I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t let her get hurt.”

“You took on Amon?”

“Beat him actually. Got really hurt in the process, but beat him,” you say with pride.

Kya chuckles at this. “You’re truly meant to be the future Alpha of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“In the far far future,” you say back.

“So you had an automatic protective instinct for this woman?”

“Yeah.”

“Then what?”

“She thought I was just a normal wolf and she took me to her animal shelter to patch me up. She then kinda caught me trying to bandage my wounds in my human form and put two and two together.”

“But she wasn’t scared of you? Was she scared of you in your wolf form?”

“No. She actually approached me and pet me.”

“Wow.”

“I mean she’s just naturally curious though. She really likes to learn about new stuff and she asks me questions all the time about being a werewolf. She’s really intelligent, Kya,” you gush.

“You know that Lin was human when I met her, right?”

“Yeah. My dad mentioned it before.”

“I turned her when she started getting sick. We both weren’t ready to part and she asked me to. I normally wouldn’t have, but we both wanted, needed more time. This was over a hundred years ago… and it may have been the best decision either of us have ever made. I couldn’t imagine my life without her.”

You swallow the lump in your throat. You oddly feel a connection to what Kya has told you. You know that humans age, they pass away. But werewolves were different. If they’re powerful enough, they can stall their aging. Although you were born a wolf, you were able to slow your aging and keep the appearance that you have now. You’re still very young for a wolf though, only twenty three. But you can’t stop thinking of having more time with Asami and turning her would allow for that. But it would also put her through extreme pain and she’d need to be aware of that. She’d need to consent to it like Lin had.

“Korra?”

Kya’s voice draws you from your thinking. “Hmm?”

“Has she maybe been acting weird? Mood swings? Doing things out of character? Overly affectionate?”

“I’m not sure about doing things out of character or being weird, because I didn’t know her until now. But she did get a little moody. She apologized and said that she usually doesn’t do things like that,” you try to explain.

Kya huffs out a sigh and you’re not sure if what she’s about to say next is good or not.

“Lin was the same way. She was more of an introvert and cold, at least that’s what I’ve been told. When she met me, she was overly affectionate, did things that her friends considered weird, and had some major mood swings. She did thinks that seemed irrational at the time, too.” 

“Okay.”

“We didn’t know much about the bond between a werewolf and a human, but we found out later after other occurrences, that it may be a reaction to the werewolf’s pheromones.”

“What? How?” you ask.

“The pheromones that we give off when we’re attracted or feel a bond are much more extreme than a human’s. But since they have senses that aren’t as strong, they don’t know that there is any difference consciously. Their body and mind still react though. It’s the human’s body trying to cope and adapt to the different levels and reactions of their hormones in their body due to the pheromones of the wolf,” Kya explains.

“So you’re saying that she’s only reacting because I’m reacting to her? So she probably isn’t my true mate?” you ask sadly.

“No. She’s reacting to you because she is your true mate. Are the other humans you’ve met acting weird? Acting affectionate toward you? Curious about you?”

You almost scoff at that as you think about Mako’s reactions to you. She he was overly curious, but that was because he was obviously and still is a cautious person. 

“No, not at all.”

“She’s reacting because there is a bond between you two.”

“Wait, but will she continue to act weirdly?”

“Her body will adjust. It’d adjust faster if you were bonded through bite though,” she advises you.

“But I don’t want to force her. If she were a wolf this wouldn’t be a problem. But humans don’t have true mates like us,” you say hesitantly.

“I’m not trying to rush you, Korra. I’m just telling you what I know. Her body will adjust, even if she’s not mated to you.”

“O-okay.”

“I know this might be scary for you, but remember, you can take your time. Also don’t come off too strong or you could scare her off.”

You laugh at this. “So find the happy medium?”

“If you can, yes. Can I ask you one more thing before I let you go, Korra?”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Are you taking on Amon to prove yourself to her or to prove yourself to your father?”

You stare at the ground as you think of Kya’s question. You hadn’t even thought about this. You had just had the instinct to stop him, but it hadn’t really been spurred until you met Asami. You had known about his pack, about what they’d done, but you were prepared to just pass through the area. It wasn’t your problem then, but now it was.

“I want to protect Asami. I think that was my initial feeling. But when I think about it… I also want to prove myself to my dad. He’s the Alpha and has been for so long. And I’m young. I’m his only heir. So yeah, I think I do want to prove myself to him and the pack. But Amon is in the wrong too and needs to be stopped. So I think it’s a combination of everything now.”

“I’m glad that you’re able to reflect on this. Don’t throw yourself into this just for prideful reasons. Be smart about this, Korra,” Kya instructs.

“I’ll try, but you know me,” you chuckle.

“I know. Try not to be as impulsive as you have been in the past. I should let you go. Would you like to talk to your father?”

“I called to try to figure this out. So I think I’m good. Just let him know that I love him.”

“I will.”

“Thank you, Kya.”

“Call if you need anything. Talking to Lin may also be of help.”

At that Kya ends the call. You place the phone in your pocket and sit down in the grass, completely overwhelmed with all of the new information. With all of the various feelings flowing through you. 

Asami was your true mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this isn't following the typical Werewolf Lore. I'm kind of making things up on the way... so if you have questions feel free to ask. I hope this made some sense and kind of cleared up why Asami has been so easily swayed and attracted to Korra.


	7. Chapter 7

[Asami’s POV]

You cup the steaming mug of hot chocolate as your feet rest against the coffee table. You watch as the documentary plays, talking about how Okapi’s are more closely related to giraffes than zebras. You roll your eyes, at the fact that people would actually think they’re related to zebras in any way.

You jump slightly when you hear someone clear their throat. Your head turns, seeing Korra standing behind you. She holds out your phone, which you reach over the back of the couch and take with a soft thank you.

Korra stands there for a moment, her eyes focused on the screen.

“You can join me, if you’d like.”

“Uh…” Korra looks down at her hands that she’s playing with. A nervous energy being given off. “I’m just going to call it a night.” She turns away and starts going towards the stairs, but stop abruptly. “Actually, I have a question.”

“Okay, fire away.”

“Do you mind if I stay a while?”

“A while is a relative term,” you say softly, wanting something a bit more concise.

“At least a couple weeks?”

“Yeah that’s fine. Honestly, you can stay as long as you need,” you offer.

“I can help out around here. I don’t want to just stay here without doing something in return.”

You nod. “Meet for breakfast tomorrow morning and we can talk about it. Unless you want to stay down here for a bit longer.”

“Breakfast. Breakfast is good.”

Without another word Korra leaves you in a flurry. You furrow your brow, confused at Korra’s odd behavior.

* * *

Bolin shakes his hand. “Dude, no. Wu was totally hitting on you the last time we were at the bar.”

“No. He was just being friendly,” Mako snaps back.

You put down your plate and take a seat. “I have to side with Bolin on this one. Wu totallllyyy has the hots for you.”

“He’s not my type. I don’t even know if I’m truly into guys anyway,” mutters Mako.

“Hey, you say that as if something’s wrong with it,” you press.

“There isn’t anything wrong with it. I mean you’re bi. Which is cool. I just, I don’t know.”

Mako then crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

You read his tense body language and follow his gaze behind you. Halfway down the stairs is Korra, trying to figure out if she should come down or not.

“Morning,” you greet with a smile. “Food’s on the stove.”

Korra takes that as her invitation to come down. She goes to the kitchen first and then joins the three of you at the table.

“Morning, Bolin…. Mako.”

“Hey, how’d you sleep?” Bolin asks.

“Not bad.” She then turns her attention to you. “So about last night. What can I do to help out around here?”

“You’re staying?” Mako blurts.

“Uh,” Korra mutters.

“Yes, she’s staying. She’s going to help out too,” Asami explains. “I think it’d be best if you shadow Bolin and see what he does. I have a couple surgeries lined up today, so Mako and I will be busy.”

“O-okay. As long as Bolin’s cool with it.”

“Of course I am. An extra set of hands would be great!”

“Good.” You stand and leave to clean up your dish. Mako is quick to follow you though.

“How long is she staying?”

“At least a couple of weeks,” you say without even looking at him.

“Something about her doesn’t seem right, Asami.”

You put the plate on the drying rack and then face him, your arms crossed. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure. There’s just something about her.”

“Like what?” you ask, wanting specifics.

“Fine. I was out late last night and she was sneaking around the shelter and the woods. You can’t tell me that’s not suspicious.”

“Maybe she likes night strolls. And why were you even out so late?” you try to ask to turn the focus onto him.

“I- that doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

“I was just meeting with someone.”

“You say Korra seems suspicious. But you’re meeting someone late at night. That seems odd too,” you continue.

“Fine.” Mako leans close to you. “Don’t tell, Bo… cause he’s never going to let me live this down.” Mako sighs heavily. “I’m trying to hook him up with Opal.”

“And why are you meeting with her late at night?”

“I actually wasn’t meeting her. I-” He closes his eyes. “Don’t tell Bo this either. I’ve been meeting with Wei.”

Your brow quirks and you smile at him. “Meeting as in what?”

“Like seeing him. Testing the waters, I guess. But I’ve also been trying to plan out a way that Opal can see how great Bo is. We just do that planning late at night,” Mako murmurs.

“So you are queer.”

“I guess. We haven’t actually done much. Like just, um, kissing and stuff. We just hang and watch movies most of the time.”

“But you like him?”

“Yeah, he’s handsome and athletic. Not much to not like.”

You smile at Mako and pat his shoulder. “He’d be good for you.” You lower your hand and are about to leave to set up the clinic for surgery, but stop for a moment. “Take it easy on, Korra. She’s not bad if you get to know her.” You pause and question yourself if you want to say this, but add it anyway. “Maybe she’s just a fan of night strolls.”

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

The first half of the day ends up going smoothly. Bolin had you help him feed the animals and clean out their cages. Simple work really. You even got to play with a coyote, which ended up surprising Bolin. He said that the coyote was usually aggressive, but not to you. You know that it’s because you’re a werewolf, but obviously don’t say that. Instead you wave it off and just say that you’ve always been good with animals.

You have lunch with Bolin as well. Going into town and meeting some of the locals, including a cute girl named Opal. You sense that there’s something more between the two, but let it go. You meet some others, all friendly and welcoming. A nice reprieve from how Mako has been treating you. Bolin tries to apologize for his brother, which is sweet, but unneeded. Mako is his own person and would act how he pleased.

While in the town, you do see something that catches your eye. A missing person’s poster. The face of a beautiful woman is plastered on it and you walk up to it.

“Second woman this month. Last month three went missing. Supposedly was heard screaming last night and then, poof,  gone,” Bolin explains sadly.

“Any leads or anything?”

“Nope, none at all. Kind of gives me the chills just thinking about it.”

You look at the picture for a little longer and then let out a heavy sigh. “That’s awful,” you say with a shake of your head.

“Yeah.”

You end up returning to the shelter and just clean for the rest of the day. You get to learn that Bolin is absolutely hilarious and that he does have a crush on the girl you had met in town. You try to encourage him to share that with her, getting the vibe that she likes him too. But he’s reluctant and says he’s scared of messing up their friendship.

You don’t get to see Asami though. She’s stuck in one surgery after the other. Two are for people’s pets and two are for wild animals. The wild animals are placed into cages and monitored for recovery alongside the pets. But Bolin explains to you that the pets will go home tomorrow and the wild animals will be staying for at least a week.

You don’t get to see Asami until you sit down for dinner. It’s just the two of you, Mako and Bolin going into town to meet with Opal and her siblings. Asami had opted to stay, stating that she was tired.

“So, Bolin and Opal,” you bring up as you do the dishes together.

Asami laughs and you smile at hearing the sweet sound.

“Both too nervous to say that they like one another,” Asami explains.

“Yeah. I talked to Bolin, told him he should just tell her.”

“You met, Opal?”

You nod and hand Asami the plate to dry. “We went to town to get lunch. Ran into her and some others.”

“She’s a sweetheart. Actually, the whole Beifong family is.”

“Beifong?!”

Asami looks at you confused. “Yeah.”

“I think I may know someone related to them.”

“What’s her name?”

“Well she’s like really old now though. She’s a werewolf.”

“What’s her name?” Asami repeats.

“Lin Beifong.”

“Holy shit. That’s Toph Beifong’s sister, right?”

“Oh my god. It is the same Beifong family. I don’t think she knows she still has family…” You try to put together the timeline in your head. “Lin was older than Toph. And I think she left with Kya before her sister had kids then… Yeah, that would make sense.”

“That’s crazy. Such a small world.”

You laugh and hand Asami the last glass.

“I also saw a missing person’s poster.”

Asami sighs heavily. “Yeah, Azula. She’s only eighteen. Was finishing her last year of high school.”

“You know it’s Amon right? The wolf that attacked you in the woods.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” You drain the water from the sink and then lean back against the counter. You watch as Asami wipes down one of the counters and then stands in front of you.

“What is he doing with them?”

“My uncle says he’s trying to build a pack. He’s trying to turn them, but something keeps going wrong. Instead of them surviving the change, they end up dying.”

“That’s horrible.”

You nod. “It’s just kind of crazy. Their logic is definitely out of whack. I mean, they would just find a nice human and court them. Then like, build a family or something,” you suggest, somewhat joking, but also somewhat serious.

“Wouldn’t that be easier than trying to turn these women and killing them each time?”

“Technically. But the thing is, their offspring wouldn’t be guaranteed wolves. They would have a sixty-forty chance of being a wolf.”

“Oh, interesting. Not fifty-fifty?”

“Go grab your notebook. I know you want to write this down,” you say pointing towards the clinic.

Asami worries her lower lip and then runs off, returning quickly with her notebook and a pen. She lifts her hand, readjusting the glasses she now has on.

“You’re a nerd,” you tease.

“Just keep talking,” Asami says blushing.

“Okay, okay,” you hold up your hands in mock surrender. “So he’s trying to change these women. Which then would result in their offspring being wolves one hundred percent of the time.”

Asami nods. “What’s the chance that the change will be successful?”

“It depends. If someone is in good health, it raises their chances. The change takes a lot out of a person. So if they are sick or injured, it reduces their chances of survival. It can also be affected by how much someone wants to be a wolf or not. So I’m assuming that these women haven’t changed because they’re being forced to.”

“So a person’s will can actually reduce or increase the chances of success.”

“Mhmm.”

“That’s interesting,” Asami hums. “Anything else you can give me?”

“Um. Wolves that are not pure blood are weaker. Amon has human blood in him. Actually most wolves do by now. My family is still pure blooded.”

“What do you mean by stronger?” Asami asks curiously.

“I have a stronger bond when I’m mated with someone. Like a telepathic bond with my mate. We’re physically more advanced. Our strength, size, speed. All better.”

“Soooo, you’re the best of the best then?” Asami asks, a teasing lilt to her voice.

You sigh. “I wouldn’t say that. We can still be bested by someone that isn’t pure blooded. Like even though Amon isn't pure blooded, he's still bigger than me.”

Asami nods. “So can any werewolf change a person? Like could you change me?”

You shake your head. “Only alphas of a pack. They have red eyes and a certain smell to them that allows you to differentiate them.”

“Okay this might sound silly. But are there other supernatural creatures? Vampires? Demons? Witches?”

You chuckle. “Not to my knowledge.”

“I wonder how those myths were created then.”

“I don’t know. But I need to head out,” you say abruptly, noticing that the sun has almost set.

“Why?”

“I’m going to go see if I can track… Azula was her name?” Asami nods. “Azula’s scent.”

“Is that why you were out last night?”

“No. I was just patrolling. I knew you’d ask eventually.”

“Hmm?”

“I heard you and Mako talking,” you explain.

“Right. Super hearing. Nothing is going to be private in this house, will it?”

You shrug. “I can try to not listen, but you were only a room away… so. Anyway, I better get going.”

“Be careful,” Asami shouts after you.


	8. Chapter 8

[Korra’s POV]

You sprint to the edge of the woods and look around quickly. Once you’re sure no one is around, you step into the dense bushes. Once you’re hidden and in a bit of open space, you strip off your clothing and fold it, placing it under a bush. You then take in a deep breath and close your eyes. The transformation is smooth and quick. Painless, something that the movies have always gotten wrong. There’s no crunching bones or yells of pain. 

Your paws meet the cool ground and you stretch your limbs and back out. You want to howl, but hold it back. Instead you take in a deep breath through your nose, already catching the scent of other wolves. Mixed with those scents is a single human’s. It’s fairly strong, evidence that she was kidnapped last night and brought into the woods. She's probably still here, considering how strong it is.

You sniff the air one more time and then rush off. Your muscles move smoothly and your breathing easy. You’re not running full speed, focused on being quiet and keeping to the scent. As you near the center of the woods, the scent grows stronger, along with the scent of wolves. You can pick up Amon’s scent, easily the strongest out of all of them.

When the scents get overwhelmingly strong and meld together, you slow and eventually stop. You crouch, stalking your way through the woods. Trying to stay as undetectable as possible. It’s not long before you hear some muffled voices. You lean your head around the bush and freeze, tied to a tree is the woman from the missing poster. Azula. Her head’s hanging down, her long hair falling and covering her face. She seems to be unconscious. Beside the tree are two wolves. One’s a large grey wolf with a scar over his left eye. The other is smaller with a red brown coat. His body is lanky, verging on looking sickly.

You scan the surroundings a bit more. If you wanted to you could probably take these two wolves on, but you don’t know how many more might be coming or are already around. Instead you decide to start moving more upwind, so that your scent doesn’t carry as much. 

Once you feel you’ve found a place with good coverage, you hunker down. You don’t want to be impulsive, but you also don’t want this girl to get hurt. You’re conflicted about what you should do. Should you try and save her now or wait. You feel that waiting would be worse, but as soon as you get ready to sprint toward the two wolves, three people appear in the opening. In the middle is Amon. He’s wearing a grey cloak, the hood up and covering the majority of his face. You can see part of his lower face though, seeing the mark of his burn scar.

The two next to him are dressed in black cloaks, their hoods down. They look young, but just like the rest of the pack, battered and scarred.

You turn your ears towards them, hoping to catch what they’re saying in hushed tones. You focus harder, but as soon as Amon starts speaking louder, you feel something pummel you in the side. You and the other wolf roll out into the opening. 

You jump back to your feet and bare your teeth. Your fur bristles as all eyes fall upon you and the large black and white wolf in front of you. Your muscles tense when you see Amon start stepping towards you. 

He places his hand on the large wolf. “Good work, Bane.”

The large wolf grunts and then steps back. Amon pulls down his hood and smirks at you.

“As expected. Coming to try and save another damsel in distress?” 

You growl at him. You want to shift so that you can speak, but the second you shift you’d be vulnerable. He seems to sense your inner struggle and looks to his pack. 

“Bane, Zhao, Jung, shift,” he commands. None of them question his order and shift instantly. “Shift, let’s talk.”

Your eyes flit around you, feeling as if this is one big trick. Had they kidnapped this girl just to lure you in? You flatten your ears against your head and then let out a huff of air. You resign and shift, standing tall when it’s over. 

“Let her go,” you command.

This just makes Amon laugh and he shakes his head. “Let her go, you say. You do see that you’re horribly outnumbered, right?”

You clench your jaw, but continue bravely. “No one needs to die tonight. Just let her go and leave this area in peace. You’ve already killed enough of the townspeople.”

“This is my territory, pup,” he says in a condescending tone. “If anyone is to leave, it’s you. You’re invading scent is everywhere through these woods and it shouldn’t be. You're in my territory.”

You glare at him, knowing that he is somewhat right. But you can’t just let him keep doing this. 

“I’m not leaving. Especially not without that girl.”

You don’t even think about it and you take a step forward, ready to shift as you run towards him. If you can just take him down, then the rest of the pack should respect you as their alpha. But before you can, there’s a sharp pain starting in your shoulder and then spreading through your body. You drop to the ground, your body convulsing, your jaw locked and tears in your eyes. You can’t control your muscles and you’re helpless when Amon motions to Bane and Zhao. They roll you on to your stomach, then bind your hands behind your back. They then lift you, forcing you onto your knees. Your head sags and you grunt when one of their hands tangle into your hair and jerk your head up. 

Amon’s in front of you now. He reaches out, tugging whatever had been shot at you out of your shoulder. You clench your jaw in pain and he reaches out, holding your chin with his thumb and forefinger. You glare at one another, silence filling the darkness.

He then holds up the small metal piece in front of you. “Shock bullet. You missed that pack member just like you missed Bane. So if you try anything else, you’ll just get another one of these. Or maybe a real bullet next time.” He throws the metal to the ground and then strides over to Azula, finally conscious, but frozen with fear in her eyes.

“W-why… not just… kill me?” you manage to get out, the tingling feeling that filled your body now starting to fade.

“I want you to see this.” Amon tilts his head back, looking up. Peeking through the leaves of the trees is the moon, now high in the sky. “Seems high enough now.”

“No! Amon… take me instead. My father would give you anything in return.”

Amon scoffs. “I don’t want that. I want my own pack.”

“Even if... it means killing innocent people?”

Amon strokes the back of his hand over Azula’s cheek. She flinches and clenches her eyes shut.

“I’m not killing them. I’m freeing them. If they die, it is freedom from being a human. If they become a wolf, it is freedom from being a human. They’re scum unless we free them.”

“So you’re ancestors were scum?”

“They were weak. I am not,” Amon snaps. He turns his attention to Azula. “My dear, look at me.”  Azula keeps her head turned and her eyes shut. “Do so, or I will kill you right now.”

Azula finally fixes her gaze on Amon and you can see the fear in them. There's a monster in front of her and she knows it.

“You need not to be afraid. I am freeing you. You will feel better than ever before,” Amon growls.  Amon brushes the girl’s shirt aside, revealing pale skin that’s vibrant in the darkness. He leans forward, running his tongue along her shoulder and up her neck. 

Azula gasps and her eyes widen. Her hands are trembling and you try to push forward just to be jerked backwards and then slapped across the back of your head. 

“Join us,” Amon says before biting hard into the girl’s shoulder. The girl screams to the heavens and her whole body tenses. Amon steps back and watches as Azula’s body spasms in unnatural ways. She continues to scream, pain obviously wrecking through her body. 

“No! You’re a monster!” You shout over Azula’s screams.

Amon turns and glares at you. His teeth are bared, but he does nothing. He goes back to watching Azula, waiting to see if she would be the first to finally turn.

You’re hands are fisted and you tug at the restraints. You want to shift, but know that your arms would break from being restrained. You whimper helplessly as the girl’s body goes limp. Her head lolling forward, her body only still upright from being tied to the tree.

You can hear the pounding of your own heart when Amon strides over to you and kicks you hard in the stomach. He's pulsing with anger. He kicks you a couple more times and then growls. He makes one final blow, a punch straight to your cheek and you blink, trying to expel the dizziness from the impact. He’s panting hard when he runs a hand through his short brown hair. 

“Another failure,” he murmurs. He then begins to laugh maniacally. “Do you know what the best part about this is?” he asks you, his eyes full of anger and hatred. “The next target is going to be someone you hold dear. That girl.”

You snap your teeth at him and pull even harder at your restraints. Your muscles bulge and you can tell that the two holding you back are struggling.

“You already stopped me from taking her once. It’s not going to happen a second time.”

Before you can say anything, you feel that same searing pain, but this time starting in the middle of your chest and spreading outward. It’s stronger this time and you fall face first to the ground. Your body convulses and your breathing becomes short. Before long, you lose consciousness. The last thought in your mind, Asami.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Korrasami Anniversary :)

[Korra’s POV]

When you come to, your whole body aches and your vision is blurry. You push yourself up onto your hands and knees, blinking furiously to regain your senses. Your ears ring and your head throbs. You look around you, seeing the rope that had been around your wrists now on the ground. Nothing else has been left, except for the scents of the wolves and the girl. The girl that they had killed. Adding to their count of failures. Murders.

You gasp and feel a tightness in your throat and chest when you recall the last thing he had said. You shift and begin to run, but stumble, your legs wobbly. You clench your jaw and power through though. You don’t ever remember moving so fast. You shoot through the forest, needing to know that Asami’s safe. Needing to know that Amon hasn’t gotten her yet. You don’t care that it’s the middle of the day. When you break through into the open, you stay in your wolf form.

You finally reach the clinic and see the door cracked open. Your breathing becomes even more heavy and your heart races, but it’s not from the physical exertion. You’re scared.

You crash through the doorway and skid across the hardwood flooring. You gather yourself, sniffing the air and sprinting into the clinic part of the building.

You hear a high pitched shriek, but ignore it when your eyes land on Asami. Asami, who has wide eyes and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

You skid to a stop, standing in front of her. Without thought you close your eyes and start nuzzling your snout against her body and let out a rumble when you feel her hand on your head. Her strokes are hesitant, careful.

“Ummmmm.”

Your ears turn towards the voice and the rest of your motions freeze. Asami’s hand tenses as well.

“That’s a wolf,” Bolin says in scared shock. “A wolf… in the clinic. Wait!”

“Bo,” Asami tries.

“That’s the wolf that saved you!”

“Holy shit!” comes another voice. All eyes turn to Mako, who’s just walked in the back door. He rushes to go and grab something to try and protect himself.

“Guys!” Asami yells. “You’re safe. It’s fine.” She strokes your head to add to her words.

You look at the two men, nervousness filling your eyes. You’re not sure how Asami is going to cover this up.

“Surprise?” Asami starts. “She’s not dead.”

You look up at her and roll your eyes. She gives you another look, as if asking if you had anything better to say. Which you don’t.

“What the fuck?” Bolin asks. “Why’d you lie?” He then bravely starts walking over to you, his hand reaching out to pet you. You’re head snaps toward him and you let out a low growl.

Bolin squeaks and jumps back.

Asami flicks your ear in return and you glare up at her. There was no way you were going to let him pet you.

Unlike Bolin, Mako is trying to piece this all together. His eyes keep flitting between you and Asami and then his brow furrows.

“Where’s Korra?” he asks suddenly.

“Um, she went out,” Asami says. She’s not very convincing though.

Mako raises a brow at her and then steps further into the room. He leans down slightly, looking you straight in the eyes.

“Something tells me she’s right here.”

Bolin looks around the room, utterly confused.

“Am I right,” he presses.

“What do you mean?” Asami dares to ask.

Mako rolls his eyes. “Asami, you’ve never been a good liar.” He keeps looking you over and you’re pretty sure he knows. “Night strolls, huh?”

Asami lets out a heavy sigh and puts her hand over her face. She knows it too. You’ve both been caught. “We’re going upstairs and we’ll be back down in a bit.”

Mako straightens out and tilts his head questioningly.

“We’ll explain everything. Just give us a moment.”

Asami points over you and towards the doorway that leads into the house portion of the building.

You drop your head slightly as you follow her silent order. You catch a glimpse of Bolin, obviously still very very confused. Asami follows closely behind you and closes the door when you’re in the guest room. She sits down on the bed and sighs.

“Feel free to change back whenever.”

You let out a huff, sounding close to a laugh. The next instant, you’re standing in front of her, completely naked. You watch her gaze fall on your form and her cheeks and ears turn a bright red. She covers her eyes with her hand and she coughs slightly, trying to clear her throat.

“Clothes,” she suggests softly.

You chuckle as you rummage through your duffle bag for some clothes. You throw on a grey henley and a pair of dark jeans, opting to save time by going commando.

“You can look now.”

She’s still blushing, but lowers her hand. “So what was that?” she asks, not beating around the bush.

“A mistake on my part,” you answer.

“Were you not thinking? You came barreling into the clinic as a wolf. You’re lucky it was only Bo and Mako.”

“I know,” you groan. “I wasn’t thinking though,” you confess.

“Yeah, you obviously weren’t. Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you weren’t here? Did something happen? Did you find her?”

You sigh heavily and take a seat beside Asami. Your eyes drop to her hands that are in her lap. She’s playing with a ring on her middle finger, obviously anxious.

“Can I hold your hand,” you blurt.

She squints her eyes. “That doesn’t answer any of my questions.”

“Please,” you say with a pout.

She bites her lower lip and then takes your hand into her own, your fingers entwined. You look down at the strong contrast and can’t help but smile. She’s safe. She’s here. She’s with you. You give her hand a soft squeeze and then meet her gaze.

“I found her,” you start. “Also found Amon and his whole pack. Which then led to me getting tied up… and then tasered? I guess tasered… twice actually.” You see the look of concern in Asami’s eyes. “Might have gotten kicked and punched too,” you add. You hate to admit it, but her showing concern over you makes your heart feel lighter. “On a really really shitty note… they killed her. Right in front of me. I couldn’t do anything. I-I was so useless, helpless.” You sigh. “He’s so messed up, Asami.”

Asami’s thumb smooths over the back of your hand. “You tried though. That’s more than anyone else did.”

“I failed. I watched a girl get killed.” You close your eyes, seeing her limp body. Hearing her screams.

Asami doesn’t know what to say, leaving silence to fill the space. After a couple moments, she finally speaks.

“I’m sorry.”

Your eyes snap open and you look at her. “Why are you sorry? You’re not the one kidnapping girls and women and killing them.”

“I’m sorry that you had to see that. That you were alone. That I couldn’t help you. I’m not apologizing for Amon,” Asami clarifies.

“That’s not the worst part,” you mumble.

Asami gives you time and waits for you to elaborate.

“I messed up.” Your gaze drop to the hand you’re holding. “He’s coming for you again,” you say softly.

You hear her gasp and your heart sinks.

“I’m not going to let him get to you. I’ll do anything and everything I can to protect you.” You let go of her hand and square yourself to her. You cup her face and your eyes search hers. “I’m going to keep you safe.”

Asami purses her lips and you can tell she’s trying to figure things out in her head.

“That’s why you rushed into the clinic,” she says, not asking because she knows the answer.

You nod. “Last night before I passed out, he said he’s coming for you. I came to this morning and I panicked. I needed to make sure you were safe and…. When I saw you. When I knew that you were okay….” your voice trails off and you drop your hands to your lap. Your gaze drops too.

Asami sighs heavily. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m safe. I’m with you right now.” Asami’s hand brushes softly against your cheek and you lean into the touch. “What do we do now?”

“Leave. Get you somewhere safe.”

“We can’t do that. I can’t leave here and you know that you can’t run away from Amon. If you truly want to help and stop him, you need to be here.”

“But not if it’s putting you in danger,” you say sadly.

Asami leans forward and kisses you softly on the cheek. Your skin tingles and your heart races just from the simple touch.

“Thanks for caring about me, but I can’t leave here.”

“Why?” As soon as you ask Asami’s eyes fill with sadness.

“I just can’t.”

You want to know why, but you hold your tongue and don’t press Asami more.

“If you’re unwilling to leave, then I’m not leaving your side. Where you go, I go.”

Asami laughs at this and leans back a little. “You might get sick of me,” she teases.

You finally crack a small smile. “I highly doubt that,” you say.

“You can’t stop Amon if you’re always with me,” Asami points out.

“Fuck,” you groan. You then recall what your father had offered. “You have space for another werewolf or two in this place?”

Asami laughs again. “I think we could make it work.”

“Okay. So plan of action; talk to Bolin and Mako, probably get yelled at by Mako, then call my father… then dinner.”

Asami pushes you playfully and you laugh.

“You know you’ve taken this a lot better than I thought you would,” you chuckle.

“Well I either take it this way or be super crazy and dramatic.”

“This way is better.”

“I thought so too.”

You then pout a bit. “I’m sorry.”

Asami sighs. “As much as it sucks that I’m now the target of some psychopathic werewolf… it’s kind of thrilling. Plus I am learning so much and am totally going to publish a book about werewolves.”

“And then you’re going to be known as the nutty doctor, so I suggest you not.”

You both laugh at that. As your laughter fades, a more serious expression shows on Asami’s face.

“We’re going to need to talk about this more though. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I feel like we don’t know one another. Not really.”

You nod. “Yeah.”

“Glad we can agree on that.” Asami then stands and grabs your hand. “Mako’s probably going crazy. We better go sort this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this... sorry lol.


	10. Chapter 10

[Asami’s POV]

“So yeah,” Korra says, finally ending her rant about werewolves and why she’s here.

Bolin’s sitting there slack-jawed and staring at Korra as if she’s the coolest thing in the world. He finally mutters three words. “Oh my god.”

Korra chuckles at this, although she’s evidently uncomfortable. Her hands are in her lap and she’s playing with her fingers. Her shoulders slightly slouched. All because Mako hasn’t said a single word and his eyes are boring into the tan woman. His arms are tightly crossed over his chest and he’s leaning back in his seat, his eyes narrow.

“Mako,” you try softly. He doesn’t move a muscle, his focus still on Korra. “Mako,” you try a bit more strongly.

“What?” he snaps.

You can sense Korra tensing and she leans forward, glaring at Mako. You place your hand on her thigh, trying to calm her. Luckily the table blocks you, so Bolin and Mako can’t see what you’ve done.

“Please, you must have something to say.”

Mako looks at you sympathetically and then returns to glaring at Korra. “There’s not much to say. This thing comes in and ruins your life and somehow you’re still fine with it being here.”

“Mako!” you reprimand. “She’s not a thing. Just because she’s not the same as us, does not mean you can talk to her like that.”

“So you’re okay having to look over your shoulder every second, scared that some crazy monster might be lurking around you? Asami, she’s just brought problems. Ever since I met her, I knew she was trouble.”

“I know that. And I’m trying to fix them,” Korra interjects. “But if you recall. If I hadn’t stepped in the first time, Asami wouldn’t be here right now.”

“And you should have left after that,” Mako quips.

“I’m not leaving until Amon is stopped. More women are going to go missing if I’m not here to stop him.”

Mako huffs at that, but doesn’t retaliate.

“You don’t have to like me, cause in all honesty, I don’t really like you either.” You glance at Korra, surprised with her honesty. “But we have something in common. We both care for Asami and want her to be safe. She definitely won’t be safe if I’m gone.”

“She makes a good point, bro,” Bolin adds softly.

“Whatever.” Mako pushes his seat out and stands. “I’m going into town.” Without another word, he leaves.

You massage your temples and let out a long sigh. That did not go well at all.

“Well for what it’s worth. I think you’re pretty cool,” Bolin says to Korra.

“Thanks,” Korra grumbles. She’s still on edge after everything that Mako said.

“Bo, do you mind making dinner so Korra and I can talk?” you ask.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Thank you so much. I owe you one.” You get up, placing your hand on Korra’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. “Let’s talk upstairs.”

She nods and follows you silently.

This time you find yourselves in your room. It’s the first time Korra’s been in your room and she looks nervous. She stands in your doorway, until you motion for her to sit next to you on the bed. She does so, but her hands are still clasped in her lap.

“Mako’s not wrong,” she mutters. “All I’ve done is bring trouble.”

You sigh and lean back, your palms flat on the bed. “Trouble was already here.”

“Yeah, but now you’re directly involved.”

“But I’m also alive. I probably wouldn’t be if you hadn’t fought Amon,” you point out.

Korra finally looks at you, her blue eyes usually so confident, look almost defeated. You don’t think and push a stray strand of hair behind her ear, your fingers lingering a bit longer than necessary. When your hand returns to propping yourself up, you can see a slight flush to Korra’s cheeks.

“You say you’ll keep me safe. If that means you’re going to be around me more, I need to know you better.” You sigh and run your hand through your hair. “It’s weird. Remember when I told you I felt like I was doing things I normally don’t do?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well this is different for me. I’m not close with many people and it takes me time to trust them. But my heart’s telling me that I can trust you with anything. But on the other hand my head’s telling me not to,” you admit.

Korra lets out a long breath and lays her back to the bed, her hands clasped behind her head.

“Let’s talk then. Ask me anything you want to know and I’ll answer. I want you to know me. To trust me without a doubt.”

You lay down on your side beside her, propped up with a crooked arm.

“Tell me about your home. About your parents. How you were when you were a kid. Tell me your favorite movie. I want to know everything.” You watch as a small smile spreads over Korra’s face. She’s staring up at the ceiling, but her eyes aren’t as sad anymore.

“I’m from the Southern Tribe. It’s beautiful. And I actually really miss it. I miss the cool ocean breeze. The mountains. The glistening snow everywhere. The people. I miss it all,” Korra starts. “I remember hating it at times. I felt trapped, so I asked my father if I could travel. He gave me permission to seek out my uncle. He’s the alpha of the Northern Tribe.” Korra turns her head and looks at you. “After meeting him I wandered for a bit, which resulted in me meeting you.”

“I’m not sure I’d like it down there. I’m not a big fan of the cold.”

Korra chuckles. “Layers are key…. And cuddles,” she adds with a wink.

You roll your eyes, but you’re glad that her flirtatious personality isn’t gone even after everything that’s happened.

“My father’s a good man. He’s empathetic, always does what’s best for the greater good. He’s kinda old, but can adapt to the times. He’s kind of a gentle giant, but don’t let him know that I told you that.”

You laugh at that. “What about your mother?”

“She’s the warmest, nicest person you’d ever meet. She’s got my father wrapped around her little finger and it’s the cutest thing in the world.”

“Your parents sound amazing.”

Korra beams. “They are. They do have expectations for me. I think I’ll grow into them eventually.”

“Like what?”

“Like being alpha of the tribe,” Korra sighs. “My father’s a strong wolf though, so it could be hundreds of years before that actually happens.”

Your brow furrows for a second. “It’s so weird how you talk about age. You say it like it’s nothing. Like a hundred years is small.”

“Time’s different when you’re able to stall it. It’s different when you only have a certain amount of time to live.”

You nod, contemplating what she’s said.

“What about your parents?” she asks.

You trace random patterns on the bed with your finger, staring at it for a moment.

“It’s complicated,” you finally say.

“How so?” Korra pushes.

You know that you should share things about yourself too, but it’s hard. She’s staring at you expectantly. You take in a deep breath and calm yourself.

“My mom was a veterinarian.” The past tense was obviously caught by Korra when her eyes soften. “She was the smartest woman. Too smart for her own good. Always challenging people to prove her intelligence. They used to do this trivia night down at one of the bars in town. And my mom always went with her friends and they usually destroyed the other teams. There was this group of guys that were always there too, but I guess there was a new guy one night. That night they actually caught up with my mom’s group.” You smile softly thinking about the times your mother would tell you this story. “So they get to the last question and either team could win at this point. But my mom decided that she knows how she can win it. She knew that her team could win without her, so she buys a beer and goes over to talk with this guy. She said she blatantly tried to flirt with him, but he just blew her off. Which is crazy cause my mom was beautiful.”

“Like you,” Korra interrupts.

You swat her shoulder playfully and continue with a slight blush on your cheeks.

“So she’s pretty upset when she returns to her table, but they win anyway, so my mom didn’t even need to do that. But as people are getting ready to leave, my mom was given a beer and told that someone had bought it for her. She was really confused, until she saw the same guy that she had tried to sabotage through flirtation. Anyway, they spent the night talking and getting to know one another. After that they were inseparable. And that’s how my mom met my dad,” you laugh softly. “My dad always said that her competitiveness and intelligence was what he fell in love with. Although I’m pretty sure he didn’t mind how she looked either.”

Korra smiles and places her hand over yours, finally stopping it from tracing patterns. “What happened to her?”

“She had a brain tumor. She fought it for a couple of years, but passed when I was seventeen. Killed by the thing that made her so special. Ironic, isn’t it?” You can feel tears building up, but blink them back.

“I’m sorry. It sounds like she was a really wonderful person.”

“She was.”

“What about your dad?”

You sigh and flip your hand over so that it’s palm up and hold Korra’s hand.

“He waited until I turned eighteen and then left. He said he couldn’t be around here anymore because everything reminded him of my mother. He gave me the choice to stay or go with him to Republic City. I-I couldn’t leave here. So I went to school, got certified to be a veterinarian, and took over my mother’s old clinic.”

“Do you two keep in touch with him?”

“A couple calls a year. He’s always busy.”

“I see.” Korra rolls onto her side and looks straight at you. “Thanks for telling me all this.”

You just nod and when Korra caresses your cheek softly, you lean into the touch.

“I was serious when I said you’re beautiful.”

You don’t say anything, but your gaze does fall to her tan lips. Korra catches you and smiles softly as she smooths her thumb over your cheek. You’re aware that she’s leaning in towards you and a lump forms in your throat. You swallow hard, but she keeps closing the space. Your eyes fall shut and you start leaning in too. Your heart’s racing and you can feel her breath against your lips.

“Dinner’s rea-”

Bolin squeaks as the two of you quickly put space between you. You know that you were close enough to look like you were kissing from where Bolin’s standing. His eyes are wide, but he’s got a huge smile on his face.

“We’ll be right down, Bo,” you finally say.

“Yup!” Bolin then rushes out of your room without another word.

“So that almost happened,” Korra sighs, now lying on her back.

You laugh at her and lean down, placing a quick kiss to her cheek. “Yeah. We can try again another time,” you whisper softly. When you stand straight, she’s got that crooked grin on her face. You reach out and take her hand. “Come on. Let’s go eat.”


	11. Chapter 11

I received a question on tumblr about this fic and if I planned to update it anytime soon. I answered them there, but I thought it would be good to also leave an update here.

I plan to and will continue this fic. It has not been dropped.

I have tried to write a new chapter for this fic multiple times and the result is always the same, the chapter is scrapped. I'm having trouble writing a chapter that I'm happy with and I will not post a chapter that I don't back completely. So until I finally hit that time where I'm like, "This is it," the fic won't have a new chapter.

I'm not sure when I'll be satisfied with the chapter that I write, so it could be updated next month, or many months in the future. I just don't know.

Again, I don't want to post works that I don't like myself. Some of you may like the chapter that I post, even if I don't... but I don't want to take that risk and get lost even more when writing this story. 

Thanks for your patience and support for this fic everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for the fic, please let me know! You can leave a comment here or message me at ahhhsami.tumblr.com.
> 
> PS: I also totally realize that I have other fics I need to complete... but this one just came to me.


End file.
